A typical vehicle may have an engine and an ignition system configured to start the engine based on input from a user, such as a key being turned. Vehicles and vehicle manufactures may also put a premium on safety, convenience, and the driver's user experience, and as such may include one or more features to prevent the vehicle form being accidentally started.